


Ti penti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romantic Angst, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drarry song-fic basata su: https://www.teamworld.it/testi-traduzioni/e-poi-ti-penti-alberto-urso-testo-e-significato-nuovo-singolo/.Scritta sentendo: Alberto Urso - E Poi Ti Penti; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyrbA1-448k.Scritta per Ilaria Himawari Archiello. Scritta per il: THE CHRISTMAS INVASION.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oro bianco [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041155





	Ti penti

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Drarry by Kialun.

Ti penti

_Ho sempre tentato. Ho sempre fallito. Non discutere. Prova ancora. Fallisci ancora. Fallisci meglio. (Samuel Beckett)._

Draco camminava, i suoi stivali di cuoio affondavano nella neve, mentre si stringeva nel lungo mantello. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, la sua pelle pallidissima era rossastra.

I fiocchi di neve danzavano intorno a lui, ondeggiavano e precipitavano sul manto candido che scricchiolava ad ogni suo passo.

Il mago teneva il capo incassato tra le spalle, alcuni fiocchi rimasero impigliati nei suoi capelli biondo platino. I suoi occhi azzurri, tersi e liquidi, riflettevano il cielo plumbeo.

Intravedeva in lontananza degli alti alberi, dai rami imbiancati.

< Mi perdo e il mio sguardo si fa vuoto mentre ti penso. Anche se è mattina presto, il mio pensiero è già da te, che sei di un altro.

Avresti potuto avere un principe e hai voluto un poveraccio, una seconda scelta >. Abbassò lo sguardò e sospirò.

Si voltò vedendo che il suo pavone albino correva avanti e indietro, muovendo le candide piume che si confondevano con lo scenario.

Draco raggiunse un albero e vi appoggiò la mano, sentendo un leggero strato di ghiaccio sotto i polpastrelli. Era così freddo da bruciare le sue dita intirizzite.

< Ti ricordi cosa eravamo noi? Sono rimasto solo un nome, il bullo che ti perseguitava a scuola? O… mi pensi come ti penso io?

Non riesco ad accettare che ora tu sia di un altro. Mi hai punito per la mia famiglia? Ti sei vergognato dei miei peccati, tu che volevi essere il prescelto? >. Strinse le labbra rosee fino a farle sbiancare.

Scivolò lungo l’albero e si lasciò cadere seduto per terra, schizzando della neve.

< Era quasi fine maggio quando è cominciato tutto >.

_Draco alzò il capo dagli origami di carta a forma di cigno che stava facendo e fece una smorfia._

_“Potter, si può sapere perché diamine mi fissi?” ringhiò._

_Harry sorrise, scrollando le spalle. “Non dirmi che è vietato guardati, Malfoy”. I suoi occhi verde smeraldo brillavano alla luce del sole. “O vuoi dire anche questo al tuo paparino?”._

_“Sono giorni che mi guardi, sfregiato. Ammettilo, vuoi farmi saltare i nervi” ringhiò Malfoy._

_Harry rispose: “Mi sembra di esserci già riuscito ad innervosirti, Malfoy”._

Draco si riscosse, il suo pavone gli si era avvicinato, sporgendo la testa morbida.

Draco gli fece un sorriso storto e gliela accarezzò.

< Non mi ero accorto che ti eri già innamorato di me. Hai rifiutato la mia amicizia, ma poi mi hai dato il tuo amore. Perché non siamo così diversi.

Tutti si sono sempre aspettati qualcosa da noi, ci hanno schiacciato sotto le loro pretese. Siamo risultati sbagliati e imperfetti.

Io ti ho accettato. Tra noi non ci siamo chiesti niente, quando ci siamo amati >. Fece una smorfia, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il volto.

_“N-non te ne andare… non ti alzare…” sussurrò Draco, allungando una mano._

_Harry annuì e si stese al suo fianco, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla._

_Malfoy inspirò il suo odore. “Pensi che tra noi possa funzionare? Siamo anime così diverse” sussurrò._

_< Odio quanto mi rende romantico. Mi sta cambiando così profondamente, mi fa paura quello che sto diventando >._

_Harry si passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli e lo guardò con dolcezza._

_“Lo faremo durare, giorno dopo giorno. Sarò qui per sempre” sussurrò._

Draco ingoiò un singhiozzo, mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo viso.

< Bugiardo! Vorrei gridarti che ora di te non mi frega più niente, ma…

Tu nel mio destino ci sarai sempre > pensò.

Sentì lo schiocco di qualcuno che si materializzava, alzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi. Si pulì il viso, guardando Harry camminare verso di lui, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“… Malfoy…” sussurrò Harry.

Draco camminò fino a lui, guardandolo negli occhi. “… Potter…” esalò.

“Ricordi cosa mi hai detto quando me ne sono andato?” domandò Harry.

_“Non mi dire che davvero vuoi andare via… che non vuoi restare con me!” gridò Draco._

_Harry si voltò verso la finestra e sospirò._

_“Tu, che sei il primo che ogni sera viene a cercami, quello che ha sempre voglia di abbracciarmi”. Malfoy aveva la voce stridula, che man mano scemava. “… quello che…”._

_Potter si voltò, sospirando. “Lui è diverso, è sempre stato gentile. Lo so che è lui quello giusto. Tu non fai altro che farmi soffrire…”._

_“Sai come finirà?! Tra un minuto ti sarai pentito e tornerai piangendo!” gridò Malfoy._

_Harry si smaterializzò, con la valigia in mano e Draco cadde carponi._

“Te ne sei pentito?” domandò Draco.

Harry lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Non posso dimenticarti. Non m’interessa se sei uno sbaglio! Sei l’unica cosa per cui vale la pena vivere… Scusa se ci ho messo più di un minuto a capirlo” gemette.

Malfoy lo strinse a sua volta. “A-avevo dimenticato… quanto sai essere tardo…

Amore”.


End file.
